Shipyard Building Work
| prereq = Shipyard Services| prelist = | next = | nextlist = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes This is the instance with the subquest for Shipyard Services. Note: Madria Varas offers 4 different quests and you can complete any or all of them only once a day. Even if she offers you this quest (or any of the other 3) a second time in the same day, the instance you travel to for the subquest will not be reset and, therefore, you will not be able to complete it until the timer for the quest is reset. Steps 1. Speak to the shipbuilding foreman about getting the job back on schedule, and provide assistance as instructed. :* Travel to (In , close to ) . For speedy travel, buy charms from the NPC, Koros Splinterlimb, in the Isle of Mara. He sells single-use, swift travel charms called Mission Stone of Shipyard Cove and Return to Mara for each. One will take you to the door of the tradeskill instance and the other will take you back to the docks of Isle of Mara. :*Once inside, hail and finish her subquest . You have the option to complete this subquest a total of 4 times if you choose. Turning it in 4 times is only advantageous if you still need/want the tradeskill XP you get from turning in quests. To determine if you are better served by completing the subquest each time, read the time saving tips below. Your tradeskill level and whether you are working on this mission as a group or solo will effect your decision to hail Nyla only once for the subquest, make all of the items before you turn in the subquest one time (to complete the main quest automatically) or if you should take her subquest 4 times and turn in the items she asks for in rounds. ::*The recipe book is on the table beside her; click it and scribe it before you begin crafting. ::*Click on the paper next to her and keep Nyla's list of items that appears on your screen open, until everything is complete; doing so makes it easier to search for the recipes at each table. The list will show that you need to make 3 of each item, but more can be made to speed up the entire process. (See time saving tips below.) ::*All materials needed to complete this quest/subquest are located within the zone. Gather them by clicking objects (barrels, boxes, etc.) near the ship and by the cluster of crafting stations near the fire pit. Gather more than you need to complete one round of the subquest. ::*To complete the subquest you will be asked to make 3 items on Nyla's list. If you hail Nyla and take the subquest 4 times, you will end up making 12 of each item on her list. Her list asks for 9 different items. While this task can be carried out in this manner, there are ways to speed up the process considerably. ::*To complete the main quest from the Isle of Mara, you actually only need to hail Nyla one time. Ignore the red book that appears over her head (to turn in the quest when you've made 3 items) and complete multiples (at least 12) of each item on the list. This will give you less tradeskill XP if you are not at max level, but it makes completing the quest much faster. If you choose to only hail Nyla once and make all of the items in multiples, the feather above her head for the subquest will still reappear again. Wait for a little while, because the main quest will take time to update and auto-complete. :*'Time saving tips for solo and group missions:' ::*Complete all the items at once, unless you are under max tradeskill level (95) and want the XP for completing the quest in stages, by turning in the needed items in rounds of 3 as shown in the subquest and Nyla's list. Getting the subquest 4 times and making the items in rounds is only advantageous for tradeskill XP gain, but doing so makes the process extremely time consuming unless you are working on this with a group of crafters. ::*Because the difficulty of making the items is much greater at lower levels, the ideal group for this special zone is best suited to have at least one artisan from the following tradeskill subclasses: Outfitter, Craftsman, and Scholar. ::*Within these crafting instances Mass Production, a Tradeskill Prestige ability, or the item The Hand of the Maker can be used to make multiple items at one time. With mass production, these can be made in multiples of 5 or 15 at once. To complete the main quest and the subquest, 12 of each item on Nyla's list is required, but making more than needed is considerably fast compared to making each item one at a time and picking up and turning in the subquest in several rounds that asks for multiples of 3. ::*When you have all of the items made, then hail her and turn in the quest. You'll notice that if you click the list of needed items next to her again, you will see negative numbers for each item, meaning that you have completed all of the items. Sit back and wait; more NPCs will appear to work on the ship and when the are done and the entire quest (including the main quest from the Isle of Mara) will auto-complete. After the auto-completion, a chest will appear in the instance. The items are as follows: *'By the Ship' :* Cabin Furnishings (Sculpting / Carpenter) Woodworking Table :* Fitted Planks (Fletching / Woodworker)Woodworking Table :* Defensive Armament (Metalworking / Weaponsmith) Forge :* Armored Plates (Metal Shaping / Armorer) Forge *'By the Camp' :* Navigation Charts (Scribing / Sage) Engraved Desk :* Waterproofing Potion (Chemistry / Alchemist) Chemistry Table :* Sturdy Tarpaulin (Tailoring / Tailor) Loom :* Waterproof Sealing Grease (Artistry / Provisioner) Stove & Keg :* Intricate Pulleys (Artificing / Jeweler) Workbench Materials Needed * 48 metal sheet * 60 Iron Nails * 72 Grease * 120 sturdy sandpaper * 144 sanded lumber * 12 stretch of leather * 48 sturdy canvas * 36 sticky tar All the necessary components can be found around the instances in barrels and chests etc. Rewards Note: the Exquisite Chest, coin, tokens, and faction are only awarded when the main quest auto-completes. * 1 * At least * at level 95 * Exquisite Chest Up to 5 items from the following list: # Always 1 Artisan jewelry item from one of the following sets: #* Artificer's Inspiration (Armor Set) #* Artist's Inspiration (Armor Set) #* Chemist's Inspiration (Armor Set) #* Fletcher's Inspiration (Armor Set) #* Metalshaper's Inspiration (Armor Set) #* Metalworker's Inspiration (Armor Set) #* Scriber's Inspiration (Armor Set) #* Sculpter's Inspiration (Armor Set) #* Tailor's Inspiration (Armor Set) # Possibly one of the following tradeskill items: #* Artisan's Earring #* Crafter's Earring #* Tradesman's Earring #* Deadly Mixing Spoon #* Weighty Rolling Pin # Possibly one of the following recipe books: #* Far Seas Strategic Pricing (2nd Edition), Volume I #* Far Seas Strategic Pricing (2nd Edition), Volume II #* Far Seas Strategic Pricing (3rd Edition), Volume I #* Far Seas Strategic Pricing (3rd Edition), Volume II # Possibly one of the following Tier 9 Rares: #* spotted pelt #* kaborite cluster #* eucalyptus lumber #* toxnettle root #* ulteran diamond #* brellium ore # Possible 1